halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Barb Spider
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Re:Sorry I never called you stupid. And a troll is what I thought you were. (a troll is a person who irritates people by pretending to be stupid.) I'm going to be frank; we are currently unsure whether you are a troll or not. My advice is to follow the advice of our fellow users above and write your articles with better spelling, grammar and layout. I would suggest typing your articles on Microsoft Word first and asking other users to help with formatting. This will help you on your way to becoming as you want: "A respected member of the community." -- Hello me Meet the real me 18:56, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me "In all honesty, there is not too much technically wrong with this article. However though your spelling and grammar are not wrong per se, the style in which you have written it is, to put it bluntly, childish. Do not interpret this as flaming as it is merely constructive criticism. I would be happy to help improve the standard of your writing. There is a slight problem though, where you have written the family and species you have not put a realistic term. See here and Here for a similar species for name ideas." - This is not "giving criticisim in a rude and insulting war" nor is it "like so obvious there all having a bit of fun bashing the new guy". And I suggest not ignoring comments but instead taking our advise as many others have told you. -- Hello me Meet the real me 19:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Logs The spirit of English Language died a little bit Cease and desist Civility Warning 1/3 I normally would not get involved in such a domestic dispute, but so grievous your violations of simple courtesy here, I'm inclined to finally drop in my pennies’ worth. Largely as per Sona, your uninformed patronizing attitude is not at all welcome here, your conduct unbecoming of a user here, entirely devoid of the respect earned by the user's with whom you have beef with. Furthermore, your methods of going about business here are very much frowned upon by this community, and blatantly violating rules 2.2, 2.4, and 2.5, while completely overlooking rules 7.1 and 7.3 in your comments. Quite simply, I am spurred to ask: who the hell do you think you are? Now this question is largely rhetorical: I don't care; but you are not in a position to be so blatantly hostile to members of this wikia's Administration. So I must appeal as a member of this wikia’s Administration team to you to cease and desist immediately if you wish to remain a user here; because I am quite sure the community as a whole has had a gutsful of you. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My bark is probably bigger than my bite) 00:43, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Second Warning Recent conduct Actually, I'm relatively familiar with your antics of late. As I said in my edit summary, the call is not yours to make. If you knew that the issue had already gone to talk pages, your decision to act in a manner contrary to the contents of those discussions is clearly an act of bad faith; any user would be justified in reverting your edit. Additionally, your language was uncalled for, though by now not unexpected. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 00:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Permaban